Handi-Mutation
by LunePrimus
Summary: Addison est une jeune orpheline, qui n'est plus une enfant depuis bien longtemps...Elle est atteinte d'une maladie orpheline, ou un handicap pour ceux qui préfère, mais pour elle aucun de ces mots lui va...Elle n'est plus dans le déni, mais est encore loin de l'acceptation...mais peut être qu'un certain Charles Xavier arrivera à lui montrer qui elle est et de quoi elle est capable!


**Coucou, oui je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à écrire en ce moment dont un certain chapitre qui va arriver…En attendant, j'ai retrouvé cette histoire que j'avais commencé il y a quelques années grâce à un très gentil commentaire…Donc là voilà j'espère qu'elle va aussi vous plaire c'est pas du tout le même style, mais bon, voili…tenez moi au courant !**

**Lune P.**

_Handi-mutation_

_Addison est une jeune orpheline, qui n'est plus une enfant depuis bien longtemps...Elle est atteinte d'une maladie orpheline, ou un handicap pour ceux qui préfère, mais pour elle aucun de ces mots lui va...Elle n'est plus dans le déni, mais est encore loin de l'acceptation...mais peut être quelqu'un ou un autre mot, la fera s'accepter telle qu'elle est une mutante et non plus une handicapée...Comment ne pas l'accepter surtout quand c'est un certain Charles Xavier qui vous le dit...IMPOSSIBLE !_

Le (Re)nouveau

C'est un mardi au ciel gris...encore une fois ! Impossible de discerner les différents nuages. Ensemble...ils forment un tout...guère sympathique certes...mais un tout, dont je ne fais pas parti. Je ne fais partie de rien...Addison Getz ne fait partie de rien...mais n'est rien non plus...Super l'estime de soi, je sais ! Mais j'ai fait un effort, j'ai même parler de moi même à la troisième personne ! Ok...dans ma tête...mais quand même...Il se passe énormément de choses dans ma tête...faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose quelque part.…parce qu'ici à l'orphelinat Baudelaire - rien que le nom montre l'ambiance qui règne - c'est le néant le plus total !

Je me souviens du jour, où je suis arrivée ici...ça avait été une dure journée après de longues semaines, des mois tout aussi compliqué...et des années...Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu ne serait-ce qu'un moment de paix. C'était un mardi, un même mardi...avec le même ciel gris sombre...cela doit faire pas loin de cinq ans que j'ai passé pour la première fois ce portail noir. J'avais 12 ans, je n'étais pas en très grande forme, mais je savais très bien à quoi je devais m'attendre, me faire adopter à 12 ans...l'espoir était, comment dire, assez faible. Surtout...surtout que je ne suis pas qu'une simple enfant de 12 ans...qui serait ravie d'enchanter n'importe quel foyer... Cette enfant, je la suis, mais...qui voudrait bien de moi...d'une malade, d'une handicapée...bien que cela me fasse très mal de l'admettre c'est ce que je suis...tout ce que je suis...

Rien de grave, que de l'esthétique, comme dirait certains médecins...mais boîter n'est pas seulement une question de beauté. Je sais c'est moche...et au grand jamais personne ne voudra sortir avec moi...mais il n'y a pas que ça...si seulement !

J'ai donc passé 5 années longues de mon existence, ce n'est pas ce que je pense être une vie digne de ce nom, dans cet établissement...Il n'y a rien à dire, de quoi se plaindre, on peut manger, boire, on ne roule pas sur l'or...mais quelques livres traînent et ça suffit bien...pour une fille comme moi...Je ne mérite rien de plus!

Comme souvent, je suis sur une énorme pierre, au-devant du bâtiment, à regarder ce ciel d'une laideur qui me ressemble...j'aime ce temps de pluie. La pluie, toutes les personnes la déteste...un point commun avec moi ! Et de surcroit, le gris des nuages affaiblit le sourire des gens, je ne suis donc plus la seule à être dévastée...Je sais c'est égoïste...Je le suis sûrement...peut être...j'espère que non !

\- Ah que je suis une horrible personne !

Je n'ai pas crié trop fort, mais peu importe vu que je suis seule à l'extérieur. Par ce temps, les enfants sont restés à l'intérieur à jouer à des jeux de société, ou faire des coloriages. Mais j'ai 17 ans, et tout cela ne m'intéresse plus, plus de choses ne m'intéressent... Les pensionnaires - super régressant comme terme, mais bon c'est ce qu'on est, avant d'être des humains, des enfants, nous sommes orphelins, pensionnaire de l'orphelinat, et handicapée pour ma part - de mon âge sont sortis au ciné, y compris Luna et Gabriel. Mes amis sont aller voir un bon film, le synopsis à l'air sympa du moins, mais je ne veux pas m'afficher en ville, moi, la fille qui boîte, la bizarre, l'étrangeté.

Peut-être que certains pensent que j'exagère que c'est moi qui ne veux pas sortir, qui se fait des films, voire tout un monde...Mais eux ne subissent pas tous ces regards qu'on me jette à longueur de journée, à chaque pas, à chaque seconde, et je ne peux pas lutter... Je ne peux rien faire, la seule chose que je fais, et non pas par plaisir, c'est de ne pas imposer ce sentiment à mes amis. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler Luna et Gabriel des amis, mais ils traînent avec moi, preuve que je ne suis pas insupportable, et que sans cette stupide maladie, ou j'en serais ? Sûrement loin d'ici !

Volontairement ou non, ma jambe gauche rencontre le rocher assez fort, pour me faire plisser des yeux et retenir ma respiration, mais pas au point de pleurer non plus. Le stade des larmes est passé à un niveau inaccessible depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas assez ni de peine, ni de colère, pour en arriver à ce point, je me suis faite à la situation, blasée mais pas désespérée...enfin ça dépend quand ? Evidemment...

Je continue de réfléchir à ma misérable vie, quand Rainy vient coller sa tête contre ma cheville...Je laisse monter le chien à côté de moi, le caresse indéfiniment, sa tête posée sur mon genou droit...Je n'ai sans doute pas vu l'heure passée quand j'entends du bruit sur la route...la rue n'est pas très emprunté...on est loin du centre-ville, très loin, trop loin pour que j'y aille à pied, contrairement à mes camarades qui font comme à leur habitude une course pour rentrer...Dans les premiers je vois comme toujours Luna et Gabriel, suivis de Fred, un des responsables, enfin le larbin des responsables du centre, mais il est gentil... Je salue tout le monde, tout le monde m'apprécie – m'aime non mais m'apprécie sans doute – je ne respire pas le désespoir, j'essaye de le cacher au plus de monde possible...Mes "amis " ne sont pas même au courant de mes petites crises le soir...ni ce que je fais pour les arrêter...et Heureusement !

Fred est gentil certes, mais lui et le règlement, ils ne font qu'un, alors dès qu'il voit Rainy avec moi, il le fait - ou plutôt me demande de le faire - partir. Il a une aversion pour les animaux, mais je vous jure, même les poissons rouges ils ne les supporte pas ! Je ne suis pas extrêmement fan des animaux, avant j'en avais même peur...Mais eux ont l'air de m'aimer, alors je fais, ce que je rêverais que les gens fassent pour moi, je ne juge pas leur apparence physique, pour moi ce sont des humains, en plus gentil...Je ne leur parle évidemment pas...quoique. Hey mais je ne suis pas folle hein ?

Rainy est un chien sans collier, abandonné je pense, comment on peut faire ça ? C'est inhumain ! Je l'ai dite à mainte et mainte reprise, je vais m'abstenir aujourd'hui parce que toute la bande doit en avoir marre... En plus, là je sens Fred au bord du gouffre, vu que Rainy ne s'en va pas. Il reste collé à moi, pour mon plus grand bien, je n'ai guère envie de rentrer à l'intérieur au chaud...on est si bien au froid, avec rien d'autre que le vent sur nos épaules !

\- Rainy, Rainy pars...Je te retrouve demain ! Promis au même endroit et à la même heure ! Promis, juré, craché.

Bien sûr que j'ai craché, sinon la promesse ne tient pas, mon action a bien sûr eu le mérite de faire rire les êtres humains...mais Rainy n'est guère décidé. Après lui avoir fait comprendre par la parole pendant de longues minutes qu'il fallait qu'il parte sans succès. Je me suis mis à le caresser et cette fois, il se mit à m'écouter et avant de partir, il me lécha la main...et il se passa quelque chose dans tout mon corps, une explosion suivi de frisson que je ne saurais expliquer plus que ça...il s'en va !

\- Enfin ! S'écrit Fred...

Sur cette marque de joie le petit peuple se décida à rentrer...Je persiste et ne lâche pas mon chien des yeux aussi longtemps que je le peux...et avant que mon regard soit détourné par un gentil coup sur l'épaule de la part de Luna...Mon regard se posa sur une voiture jaune au bout de la rue...avec un homme me dévisageant...j'ai l'habitude...mais lui est bizarre, enfin pas aussi bizarre que moi bien sûr...mais avec ses doigts sur ses tempes et son regard fixé sur moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de rentrer dans l'orphelinat...au grand jamais!

Nous nous sommes vites tous retrouvés à la cantine...ils avaient tous faim, ils ont dû oublier de prendre du popcorn pendant le film qui à ce qu'il paraît est génial ! Encore quelque chose de bien que j'aie raté à cause de cette foutue...ben à cause de moi ! Bon je les regarde plus manger qu'autre chose, je prends juste une cuillère de haricots verts, pour faire genre. Déjà, premièrement parce que comme à mon habitude je n'ai pas faim, et ensuite parce que je suis bien trop occupé à penser à cette léchouille, puis à cet homme...Ce n'est peut-être rien, je vous l'accorde, mais il ne se passe tellement rien ici, que cette histoire me fait un excellent divertissement, bien mieux que la télé, qui est hors service depuis plus de six mois...

Après le repas, je ne m'attarde pas et vais dans mon dortoir que je ne partage plus, à mon Grand bonheur depuis deux semaines, depuis que Chloé est partie, et jusqu' à ce qu'une nouvelle arrive. Ce que je ne souhaite à qui conque et encore moins en ce moment...car je suis dans une mauvaise passe...tous les soirs le même cirque...douleur extrême des mollets jusqu'au cuisses dans les deux jambes. C'est de plus en plus dur à supporter, c'est pourquoi, encore ce soir, j'applique ma nouvelle méthode non recommandé par les spécialistes, la mutilation. Oui, encore une fois on passe les jugements, je fais ce que je peux moi ! En passant cette lame sur mes veines de mon bras, la douleur monte sur mes membres supérieurs, et celle-là je peux la contrôler. J'essaye simplement de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, tant bien que mal...

Après avoir tout nettoyé, laissé aucune preuve dans la salle de bain commune, je retourne dans mon lit...sous ma couette ! Et comme toutes les nuits, le sommeil en vrai diva se fait attendre et j'ai encore bien le temps de repenser à tout ce qui m'est arrivé en un seul mardi.

Je me réveille après une nuit tout aussi agitée que les autres. Il est presque 11h, ce qui fait que j'ai encore raté le petit déjeuner, quel dommage ! En même temps, je sais qu'en me couchant à 5h, je peux difficilement être debout avant, mais il faut bien que j'attende que la salle de bain ne présente aucun risque de coupure (mauvais jeux de mots) de l'action par une personne se voulant bien attentionnée mais qui au final ne l'est pas du tout !

Je fus obligé d'aller manger ce midi, pour ne pas me faire repérer, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise à faire jeune c'est faire comme tout le monde, parce que moi la seule chose que je veux de tout mon être c'est être comme tout le monde...Bref passons, ce vœu impossible et retournons à la réalité sur ce vieux gros caillou, où je suis assise, sans grand confort ! Comme tous les jours depuis des années maintenant, Rainy vient vers moi, je le caresse dans l'impatience de sentir quelque chose, et même quand il vient à me lécher la main, il ne se passe rien. C'était sans doute ma trop grande imagination qui m'a joué un tour hier. Un peu déçue, je continue néanmoins mes caresses. Au bout d'un temps que je n'ai pas vu passer les yeux fermés, au chaud dans mes pensées, pas mal d'animaux se sont regroupés au tour de la pierre et donc de moi. Des animaux en tout genre ! Des chiens, des chats ! Des lapins, des renards ! Un tas d'oiseau de toute race autour de moi ! Super, des araignées ! Des mouches, papillons, tout ce qui volent ! Et sur mon épaule, un petit écureuil roux, mon animal préféré depuis...

Avant de repartir dans mon monde, je reste perdu dans le vrai, pourquoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Et est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voit ça ?

Je fais le tour d'un regard vif...et la seule personne que je vis...fut cet homme, celui à la voiture jaune, enfin il n'est plus dans la voiture là, il est proche, adossé au portail, très proche pour que je l'entende parler. Non, mais...cette voix vient de ma tête...Mais ? Mais ? Comment ?

~ Oulala, calme-toi...oui c'est moi là en face de toi, Charles enchanté. Et il n'y a que nous pour répondre à ta question...du moins celle qui a été formulée concrètement ~

Je le regarde là-bas, il glousse, est ce que je glousse moi, non, je suis surtout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale...

~ est ce que tu peux dire à ces gentils animaux de te laisser, pour que je puisse m'approcher, tu n'as pas besoin de bouclier avec moi ~

Mais je n'ai pas de bouclier, et hors de question qu'il s'approche...c'est moi qui ne m'approche pas lui...attention à la différence !

Les animaux me suivent et continue de m'encercler, c'est vrai qu'il forme un bouclier, mais comment les arrêter et pourquoi maintenant ?

~ Peut être tout simplement en leur disant de s'arrêter...essaye voir ~

Alors tout d'abord je fais ce que je veux !

~ mais évidemment fais ce que tu veux ! Hein ! ~

Ouah ça là, je sens je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps !

\- Hey vous tous, c'est bon vous pouvez partir, et merci !

Pourquoi j'ai dit merci ? Non, mais moi dès fois je vous jure...Mais mon remerciement sans raison a marché...ils s'en vont tous...tous sauf Rainy. Charles, enfin l'homme à la voiture jaune, ne bouge pas, aucune réaction.

\- Bon bah moi c'est...

\- Addison Getz...oui on a des choses à se dire allé viens...

Comment ça je viens, à part que tu t'appelles Charles, je ne sais rien de toi et...je ne peux pas partir d'ici comme ça ?

\- Je me suis occupé de ton départ ne t'inquiète pas et que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

Je ne vais vraiment pas aimer ça longtemps...vraiment pas ! Je crois que je déteste déjà ce qui se passe...non mais je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire.

\- Bah comment ?

~Comment je fais cela, cela étant de la télépathie ~

\- Oui ça la...Dis-je blasé comme si J'avais l'habitude qu'on parle à l'intérieur de ma tête ! Le jeu d'acteur !

\- C'est simple, je suis un mutant...comme toi !

\- Quoi ? Un quoi ?

\- Addison, oui tu es différente mais par pour ce que tu crois, tu possèdes une mutation...

\- C'est très sympa ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur, non mais en vrai merci de me de dire, parce que bon...

\- Cette mutation te donne des pouvoirs que tu pourrais contrôler...

Alors ce que je supporte encore moins que cette...télépathie c'est qu'on me coupe la parole, surtout dans une tirade sarcastique que j'affectionne particulièrement. Non mais en vrai, même si lui est mutant, ce dont je doute encore, moi je ne le suis pas, je le saurais, je n'aurais pas dû attendre un homme qui a une voiture jaune, oui comme Oui-oui, mais Oui-oui n'a pas de super pouvoirs et moi aussi, je suis juste une pauvre fille...et ce n'est pas bien de me donner des faux espoirs.

\- Des quoi ? Moi ? Non mais vous rigoler ?

\- Pas du tout et je te le prouverais, en attendant suis moi !

Il s'approche de la voiture, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, dans un premier temps passer ce portail parait être une épreuve insupportable, mon monde s'écroule, je ne peux pas changer, J'avais plus ou moins une place ici ! Là-bas, pourquoi les gens m'accepteraient moi, et puis comment je vais pouvoir continuer à me m...

\- Là-bas, on est tous différant !

Je presse le pas, non pas par envie mais plus par peur que Charles fouille dans ma tête et voit toute la merde qu'il y a dedans, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas vu, mais s'il l'avait vu, il ne serait pas venu me chercher. Charles s'assoit au siège passager. Je jette les yeux sur le conducteur.

\- Erik, Erik Lensherr...

\- Addison Getz...

\- Et l'autre passager ?

Je regarde à côté de moi et vois mon chien, Rainy ! Le seul et unique...

\- Rainy !

\- Vous avez l'air proche, vous vous être rencontrez comment ?

\- Oh longue histoire !

\- Mais il pleuvait ?

\- Oui je sais mon imagination est débordante !

\- Non mais j'aime bien le nom ! Ça lui va plutôt bien !

\- Bon Erik, le moteur, on a d'autre mutant à trouver !


End file.
